Do Vampires Really Exist?
by PsychoSammii
Summary: Raven is and 18 year old girl. Blake is a 666 year old vampire that looks about 21. Raven likes Blake. Blake likes Raven. But will she ever find out the truth? I'd say so! The Summaries never sound good, but oh well. Guaranteed to make you giggle!
1. The New Guy! Mmmmmmm!

_I haven't written a fan fic in ages. And this was just something that I had to write for A-Level. But I decided to carry on writing it as I have some good ideas. But for A-Level I can only have 2000 words…which sucks. I really hope you like it and let me know if theirs anything wrong with it? Spelling mistakes? Etc. or if you guys have any good ideas that will fit in with my story then I would love to hear them, and I may just put them in =)_

_~Sammii_

_Vampire._

I rolled the word around in my head for a while. _They can't be real, can they?_

_Well this coming from someone with the label 'freak'?_ I thought as I looked down at my appearance.

My name was Ravenna Maria Asheard, Raven for short. And I was what most people liked to call a 'Goth'. How stereotypical? And what's the chavvy jerks walking past me going 'Caw Caw'? I just wanted to scream "That's a crow! DUMBASS!" But I didn't…shame. I'm sick of everyone's judgemental crap! I'm just me, even if 'me' does consist of huge black biker boots, covered in skulls and metal. Black fishnet tights with spider webs built into the design. The shortest leather mini skirt known to man...ever! (Takes me back to this one time I bent over to grab something and this pervy old man turned round and said "You can see what she had for breakfast." I mean what the hell?), and a corset that was so tight I swear my cleavage would pop out any minute.

_Anyway where was I before I rudely interrupted myself? (1)_

_Vampire!_

My best friend of 3 years, Mina Redfern, had been telling stories about the new kid Blake Hayes, again!

Sure he was really mysterious and so totally handsome, _(Oh please, do I look like the type of girl who goes around saying "He's well fit!" The answer to that is NO!)_ But I doubt he's gonna swoop out of the shadows on some dark night and say "I vant to suck your blut!"

Highly doubtful!

_Anyway I've interrupted myself…again…my mind gets easily distracted. Do I seem disturbed to you? DO NOT ANSWER THAT!_

_Now, where was I? Ah…the new kid…_

_Phwoaaaar!_

_If he was a vamp I know where I'd like him to bite me!_

_But he's not…sadly_

Just thinking about how fit- I mean how handsome he is gives me the shivers. He's tall, about 6'7, has long shoulder length black hair, dark piercing eyes as though they look straight into your soul. He's always wearing tight leather trousers, (lets try not to let our minds wonder shall we?) and a tight black shirt with the first few top buttons always open, exposing his muscular chest (again with the wondering? Jeesh!). And my god that trench coat he always wears is to die for…literally! And he has boots just like mine! I bet there more expensive though. He also has an addictive smell…violets! He smells just like violets! Yummy.

He moved here about a month ago, and already the rumour mill is turning (mainly Mina's fault!) can't she just keep her mouth shut? Doubt it!

But what she didn't know was that I had a date with him…in 10 minutes! Hence the reason I'm sat in my room 'gothing' myself up as I like to call it. This basically meant applying my make-up, but not so much so I'd look like a freakin' racoon.

_You know what I mean by that right?_

_Them people, what do they call themselves again?_

_Emo's! That's it!_

_They definitely look like racoons with the way they apply their make-up. _

_Emotional retards…no offense. (2)_

_Now that I've finished making myself look presentable enough to show my face, I'll go grab a bowl of Count Chocula(3) before I have to leave. Mmm Count Chocula…_

_Good? Bad? Let me know would you? _

_(1)Does anyone ever talk to themselves in their head? And then interrupt themselves as well? I do, although I suppose it doesn't help as I have M.P.D/D.I.D_

_(2)No offense intended to Emo's, I have very good Emo friends that have given me ideas for this story. I do actually like Emo's. So please don't take offense to what I have written =)_

_(3)Mmm Count Chocula is my favourite cereal; I just had to put it in here._

_~Sammii _


	2. How To Make An Ass Out Of Yourself!

_Next chapter! Hope you guys like!_

_~Sammii_

As I headed out of my room and down the hallway, I passed my little…sister...wait sister?

_I don't have a sister._

Then I realised it was just Connor, my 5 year old brother…dressed in my mom's clothes. (1) _What the hell?_

_That kid needs help…seriously!_

I gave my brother an odd look before I carried on down the stairs.

_And people call me weird?_

I was about the walk into the kitchen for my chocolaty goodness that was Count Chocula when the doorbell rang.

_Dammit! It's got to be him…_

I started for the door, I knew it was him, I don't know how, I just did.

_Freaky._

I opened the door and my eyes sort him out immediately, when they locked onto him, my heart skipped a beat. There stood Blake Hayes in all his glory, with a breathtakingly sweet smile and a single black rose. Obviously he was dressed as his usual gorgeous self.

"Raven," he said, as all I could do was gawk at him. "You look good enough to eat."

That snapped me out of my gormless state!

_OH HELL! DID HE JUST SAY HE WANTED TO EAT ME?! PSYCHO MUCH?_ _I didn't say that out loud though. Who would?_

"Thanks," I replied, clearing my throat and willing my blush to go away (_I NEVER BLUSH!)_ "You too…"

He just chuckled.

_He chuckled? He better not be laughing at me! _

The next thing I knew he'd grabbed my hand and we were out the door, _(just had enough time to shut the door before I was whisked away_) and walking down the street. The feel of his cool hand intertwined with my warm one sent shivers up my spine! We didn't talk as we walked, well not to each other…

My mind was to busy overloading, over and over it kept screaming _"My God! You're on a date with Blake Hayes! Do not screw it up!!_

And I just couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face; suddenly the smell of violets hit me along with a wave of desire. The slight gust of wind had blown Blake's smell over to me and it filled my senses. It was intoxicating. I loved the smell of violets, always have, always will. _Is it wrong to jump him on the first date? (2)_

I'd been talking to myself for so long that I hadn't realised we'd entered the cemetery that is until a bat came flying out of no where straight at me. I didn't scream, or flinch (_like most preppy girls, you know those 'Oh-my-god-I-broke-a-nail' types?)(3)_ It just broke me out of my thoughts.

I glanced over at Blake and he had an amused smirk plastered on his face. I just wanted to turn around and say _"What you laughing at punk?"(4)_

It wasn't till he burst out laughing that I realised I'd spoken out loud…

_Ah CRAP! Talk about making an ass of yourself! (5)_

_(1) My brother does actually dress in my mom's close. My house is really strange. No wonder I'm such a FREAK! And proud to be ;)_

_(2)Does anyone just love the smell of Palma Violets? I do. I love to eat them, and I love the smell! In actual fact it turns me on but you didn't need to know that part! Not that I'm embarrassed by that. I'm just guessing you don't want to know =D_

_(3)Do you know what I mean by those types of girls? There so annoying. Me? I like to get down and dirty =)_

_(4 I love this saying! I say it a lot! WHAT YOU LAUGHING AT PUNK!? Hehe =)_

_(5)I do that a lot. Make an ass out of myself I mean. Its like a profession of mine. But I just laugh it off. I'm probably one of the happiest Goths you've EVER seen! Not all Goths are morbid creatures! You stereotypical bastards! =P_


	3. AN! Thank you Wolf's Daughter27! READ!

_I'm such an ass aren't I? I've just realised there's no space between my story and my little A/N's! Am I a retard or what? =)_

_Thanks __Wolf's Daughter27 __for pointing that out to me. Its muchly appreciated. If I knew you I'd probably hug you, because I'm a hugger, but I don't, so never mind. Thank you for my first review. I'm glad you found it funny. You should have seen me when I was writing it, was laughing so hard I was crying. Anyway! Thank you! The next chapter is about to go up. And I think I'll dedicate it to you __Wolf's Daughter27__._

_Cause you my first reviewer =D_

_Brutal Love and Bloody Kisses_

_~Sammii_


	4. OMG! HE'S GONNA FREAKIN EAT ME!

_Next instalment! Hope you like it. Bit of a cliff hanger though. =)_

_Enjoy! Wolf's Daighter27 I dedicate this to you! Hope you get more laughs out of it._

_~Sammii_

_Oh Hell! I'd just said that out loud! Bugger!!_

I blushed furiously and tried to stammer out an apology…

"I…sorry…ummm…"

_Wow I now have my own language! Complete and utter RUBBISH!_

_Could I get any lamer? _

"It's okay Raven. I like the way you are. Just be yourself."

_Did he really just say that? How soppy and romantic is he? Aww well so am I, secretly of course._

We stopped near a big monument at the centre of the graveyard, and he looked down at me.

"Raven, ever since I met you, I've felt a connection to you. It's electrifying. (1) Which is why I wanna be honest with you…" he took a deep breath and looked down at me, a serious look in his eyes. "I am…a Vampyre."

_Electrifying? Hahahaha! Go Grease Lightning! Wait…what?! A vampire! He's got to be joking…!!!_

I hadn't realised that I was still holding the rose in one of my hands, and that I'd fisted my palm tightly around it, until blood dripped through my fingers, as the thorns pricked into my hand. (2)

"Huh…" I looked up at him stupidly. It was all I could do, as he lifted my bleeding hand, tracing patterns with the blood that lay there.

What happened next was confusing, and completely weird. It was as if I was watching a dream or someone else's life…from someone else's point of view.

Blake lifted my hand higher, towards his mouth. All the while looking me in the eyes, I could do nothing but stare back. His eyes had a feral, hungry look as he licked the blood from my palm. I swear something sharp grazed across my palm, and I felt tiny pinpricks in middle of my hand.

I'd completely frozen in awe, and fear. The last thing I remember before I fainted was thinking…

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!" (3)

_Dun, dun, duuuuun!_

_Cliff hanger for you guys, I apologise for the really short chapter. This was dedicated to Wolf's Daughter27 for giving me my first review. I hope she read it and that she liked it and got more laughs out of it, I defiantly did. Don't know when I can next update so please look out next time I do. _

_Hahaha! I was actually watching Grease Lightning as I wrote this. Woo I got my inspiration from John Travolta (he plays Dani for those of you who don't know =D) so I decided to add it, as it sounds funny!!_

_I've don't this before, I don't know why, I can't remember. Lol, I think I just did it for the fun of it. But it hurt, and there was lots of blood...Mmm blood yummy! =P_

_Hahaha I say this __A LOT __too, I just say it to randomers when I'm out with my friends! I said it to this old man once! Was hilarious!!!!_

_Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think!_

_Brutal Love and Bloody Kisses_

_~Sammii_


End file.
